


[Vid] This Time's Everything

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: Here she goes again.  (A Scully vid.)





	[Vid] This Time's Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilly_the_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/gifts).



> **Content warning:** brief shots of blood, guts, corpses, autopsies.

**Password:** scully

**Song:** This Time's Everything by Amy Macdonald 

Download [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/mb8ctnrbpurvoqe/ThisTimesEverythingFinal.mp4/file).

[Link to lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/amymacdonald/thistimeseverything.html). (Subtitles will follow shortly!) 


End file.
